


I will tell you why

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Kudos: 4





	I will tell you why

**Oh.**

Hello. Looks like you made it.

Although I can almost guarantee that you did not here the way I showed them, and you are merely an confused reader who has no idea what this is. 

If SCP-0 and Crystal mean nothing to you together, that means you do not belong here.

After all, ~~they~~ she does not exist in that 'wiki' site.

_Yet._

Now, where was I? Ah yes, explaining to the few clever souls who managed to make it here using the hint I gave at the end. Or perhaps you realized this was part of the delightful _tale_ you are reading.

I'm sure some of you wonder. Why does she stay? What happened in her past that caused her to seek out the Foundation? Well, it might surprise you to know that it has nothing to do with her past. Not anymore, at least.

No, I won't tell you who I am, but I will tell you about Crystal. 

Crystal stays with the Foundation because they gave her an number and label her like she's another subject. 

You fear her, but go around treating an being far superior to them like something lower than humans. You call her an monster and do dozens of experiments on her. 

She stays, because you won't do something like worship her or destroy as long as she is reasonable.

**That is all.**

  
~~_Crystal is not human, and she loves it when people say she isn't._ ~~


End file.
